Finding a good man
by CiRQU3 D3 MaGia
Summary: The girls are looking for a good man


Here's to the ladies!! It's a one shot.

Don't own, blah blah blah

Here's to finding a good man

"That's it!" the pinkette shrieked, slamming the door open. Her roommates looked up. Sakura had just finished her date, and as everyone of the dates the girls had been on recently, it had been bad.  
"How bad?" Tenten asked. Sakura grabbed the pillow next to Ino and screamed.  
"That bad?" Ino snickered. Hinata sighed.  
Tenten sat in her chair, thinking. Suddenly she jumped up. "I got it!"  
The other girls jumped. Ino spoke up. "What?"  
"Let's go out."  
"Where to?"  
"To The Kurobara."  
"Yea, I think we need a drink or two."  
"Oh and it's karaoke night tonight." Ino said, happily.  
"Who sings tonight?" Hinata asked. Sakura and Ino grinned.  
"TENTEN'S TURN!" they both yelled. Tenten rolled her eyes.  
"Of course." She muttered. The girls piled up into Hinata's car.  
After about 15 minutes, they arrived. Hinata smiled as she looked up at the neon sign. The Kurobara was the best club that was in Konoha. It also was owned by Hinata's cousin and his friends. So usually, Hinata and the girls got in free.

*Half an hour later*

The girls sat around talking to Neji and his friends about the recent dates they had been on.  
"So, the guy you went out with tonight, tried to _what_?" Sasuke gaped. Sakura scowled.  
"Yea, he shoved his hand up my _skirt_!"  
Tenten snorted. "Pig."  
Ino looked up. "What?"  
The others laughed. Ino grinned. "So, Tenten, you gonna go sing yet?"  
"I guess so."  
"You know what you're gonna sing?" Neji asked. Tenten thought for a minute, before smirking.  
"Yea."  
Tenten got up and walked over to the Dj. She leaned forward and whispered to him. He nodded. She got climbed onto the bar.  
"Now I'm curious." Shikamaru said, as they watched the brunette.  
"Ok," Tenten started, "I'd like to dedicate this song to the ladies, all of which I'm sure have had bad dates."  
A few girls in the crowd whistled. She smiled.  
"Here's to finding a good man." She announced. Her friends laughed. The guys grinned.  
"_Here's to finding a good man_

Got a bucket of Corona,  
Enough stories to last all night,  
About the trials and tribulations,  
Of findin' Mr. Right  
Of findin' a good man."

Sakura and Ino whistled. Hinata laughed. Tenten winked at her friends. The boys looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. '_We have got to listen to this.'_

"_Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
And the cold mistreaters  
To the mama's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players  
The I love you too-soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to findin' a good man_."

A few girls raised their hands. Others whistled and cheered. Tenten grinned.

"_Blind dates and horror stories  
Pushy guys and fast movers  
Let's dedicate this girl's night out  
To big talkers bad losers  
It's so hard findin' a good man_."

As she sang this a girl got up and left her date, a look of anger on her face. Tenten walked over to the guy and stepped on his beer bottle.

"_Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
And the cold mistreaters  
To the mama's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players  
The I love you too-soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to findin' a good man_."

Tenten squatted down and poked the guy in the forehead, shaking her head.

"_Sakura, I know you want perfection  
Hinata, you wanna listener.  
Ino, your list is gettin' long,  
And girls, you know me, I just want a good kisser._" Tenten shrugged at the last part, a grin on her face. The girls grinned, knowing the luck Tenten had with guys who couldn't kiss. Most who kissed her, looked more like they were trying to eat her face.

"_Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
And the cold mistreaters  
To the mama's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players  
The I love you too-soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to findin' a good man._

Here's to findin' a good man.  
Here's to findin' a good man."

As she finished the song the females in the crowd, sung the end with her. She walked back to her friends. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata patted her back, grinning and laughing. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji sat in their seats, dumbstruck. That hadn't been expected. Tenten looked over towards the boys only to find that none of them were sitting there anymore.  
"Where are the boys?" She asked. The other three frowned.  
"I thought they were sitting there." Ino shrugged.  
"They were, not anymore."  
"I don't know."

Ino looked up onto the stage. "I do."  
She pointed to the boys. On the stage were the ones they were looking for.  
"Ok, everyone, we'd like to do a song for a few _very_ special girls we know." Naruto said. Neji took the mic. Each of the guys holding an instrument. Neji started singing.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_."

Neji and Tenten locked eyes. Her face turned red. He smirked. Sasuke singing the next verse.

"_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_."

Sakura smiled slightly, a blush rising. Sasuke grinned, tossing the mic to Naruto.

"_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_."

Hinata gasped. Naruto smiled. He tossed the mic to Shikamaru.

"_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_."

The bartender tossed up three more mics.

Neji: "_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
_Sasuke:_ It cannot wait, I'm sure  
_Shikamaru_: There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
_Naruto_ :This is our fate, I'm yours._"

All: "_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_."

Shikamaru: "_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed._"

Naruto: "_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to, our name is our virtue do._"

Sasuke and Naruto: "_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours._"

(Neji: _I won't hesitate_)_  
_Sasuke:_ Open up your mind and see like me  
_(Naruto_: No more, no more_)_  
_Shikamaru:_ Open up your plans and man you're free  
_Sasuke and Neji:_ Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
_(Shikamaru and Naruto:_ It cannot wait, I'm sure_)

Neji:_ So please don't, please don't, please don't  
_(Shikamaru: _There's no need to complicate_)_  
_Naruto: _There's no need to complicate  
_(Sasuke_: Our time is short_)_  
_Neji and Shikamaru:_ 'Cause our time is short  
_(Naruto: _This is our fate_)_  
_All: _This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours_

As they finished they crowd was whistling and cheering. The girls were red faced. Sakura looked at her friends. "Let's go."  
The other three nodded. They quickly made their way out the door.  
"Did anyone expect that?" Ino asked. The others shook their heads.  
"Good." Said a voice behind them. The girls spun around. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru stood there.  
"So any idea how you're gonna find your perfect guys?" Sasuke asked.  
Sakura shook her head. Ino shrugged. Hinata sighed.  
"So, am I perfect enough?" Sasuke asked, looking at Sakura. She blushed.  
"I never really-" Sasuke cut her off.  
"Thought of it?" Sakura nodded.  
"Have you thought about it tonight?" he asked. She blushed. Naruto scooted closer to Hinata.  
"I listen good." He said slyly. She blushed, smiling shyly. Ino suddenly burst into laughter. They all looked at her.  
"What?" Shikamaru asked. Ino pointed behind them. They turned to see a wide eyed Tenten being kissed by Neji, who had pinned her against the club wall. He held her wrist above her. He pulled away.  
"Good enough kisser?"  
Tenten blinked. She looked at him, before suddenly attacking him. They laughed. Neji on the other hand laid on the ground in surprise, kissing her back.

**Ok I had to do that last part it was too funny. Well to me it was.**


End file.
